fanrvbfandomcom-20200216-history
AAA Episode 2: An Old Friend
Plot/Summary The episode begins with Freelancer Agent Nevada arriving by Pelican at the same city from the previous episode, having been called to handle the situation, the pilot, Two One Bravo, warns Nevada to keep a low profile as the people in the city "don't take to kindly to people like them", then departs. Meanwhile back at the Mother of Invention hangar Alaska is being loaded off a another Pelican by a medical team. Another Freelancer, and close friend of Alaska, Virginia, notices this and demands to know what happened to him. The medics say they cannot tell her as it is 'confidential'. In response, Virginia begins to threaten the medics until the Director orders her to stand down, she complies and walks out of the hangar in frustration. On her way out she meets up Hawaii, another freelancer and also a close fruend of Alaska, he notices her anger and asks what's wrong. Virginia tells him what happened in the hangar and Hawaii begins to worry about Alaska too. When he asks Virginia what happened she quotes the medic from earlier, and say it confidential. Hawaii scoffs at this and says they deserve a right to know. Virginia agrees and has the idea of breaking into the Freelancer the medical records to find out what happened. Hawaii, surprised, says that if the Director found out he would 'kill them'. Virgina is unworried as they have the best hacker in thebship on their side. Hawaii asks who and quickly realizes it's him she's talking about. Meanwhile back at the city, Nevada is stealthily searching for his objective by jumping across buildings from roof to roof. After jumping across a few more roofs he is tackled by an unknown force and falls onto the middle of a highway with speeding car behind him and infront of him, dropping his shotgun in the process. The attacker is revealed to be Arizona, who mocks Nevada, saying he was 'always a show off'. Nevada notices his shotgun, lying just inches away, he tries to grab it but Arizona raises his assault rifle and threatens to kill Nevada if he moves. He then goes on to thank Nevada for making survival so easy, saying that if it wasn't for Nevada suggesting he get an AI years earlier he probably would be dead. Saying that it was Zeta and his armor enhancement that kept him alive. Zeta appears and depressingly tells Nevada he's sorry, suggesting Zeta was helping Arizona unwillingly. Nevada demands that Arizona gives up and gives Zeta at once unless he 'knows whats coming'. Arizona laughs at this and tells Nevada that just because he was the best freelancer it doesn't mean he still is. Nevada tells him while that may be true, Arizona's not the best either and shoots at him with a pistol that he had the whole time. Arizona is caught off guard by this at first, but quickly activates his armor lock enhancement to sheild the bullets; Nevada takes this opportunity to grab his shotgun. He fires at Arizona just as the latters armor lock deactivates, which stuns him for a moment. Nevada then kicks him into oncoming traffic which sends him flying into a speeding gas tanker. The tanker loses control and blocks the busy highway, this causes many other speeding cars to crash into it. The barley conscious Arizona crawls out of the wreckage, severely injured with his own katana impaled through his chest. He sees Nevada standing a few feet away, staring at him. He laughs at Nevada one last time and says it's not over, and that it'll never be over. He then manages to use the last of his strength to tell Nevada he always hated him the most. Just as he dies, Nevada aproaches his body and takes his his AI, enhancement, and weapons. He puts a remote charge on his corpse and walks away as the explosive detonates which also blows up the gas tanker and all the cars around it, which completely incinerates and destroys Arizona's body. He contanct the Mother of Invention saying that he ran into some trouble but he's fine now and that he's moving towards his next objective again.